Realization
by Animegod 197
Summary: It's been several months since Sigma's ultimate defeat when an old enemy re-emerges and once again, X and Zero are called upon to stop it. He proves to be more powerful than expected and X ends up severely damaged in the battle. As Zero faces the prospect of losing another close to him, he begins to understand just how deep his feelings for X run.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone. I'm back! I know I haven't updated my Symbionic Titan story or Connected in a while and I'm sorry for those of you who've been waiting for new chapters, but I have been working on both stories. Anyway, this is my first Mega Man X story and it's an X/Zero story with a little bit of Zero/Iris mixed in. I hope you like it. One of my friends inspired me to write it. If you have any questions about the story, tell me in the reviews.

Update: I've changed all instances of "Return X" to "iX" to make the fight easier to follow (hopefully)

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Mega Man franchise.

* * *

The Hunter Base had been quiet in the months after Sigma's final defeat. There was the occasional report of a leftover Maverick causing problems, but nothing serious. In fact, the base's two best hunters X and Zero never got called out anymore because the threat wasn't deemed big enough. Instead, Axl was sent to take care of any Mavericks. As a result, the two friends were able to spend quality time together and had grown even closer than before, something the other hunters didn't think was possible.

Suddenly, the alarm went off and Signas' voice came over the intercom.

"All hunters to the briefing room immediately!"

X and Zero, who were relaxing in their respective rooms, ran toward the briefing room and met up with Axl on the way.

"What do you think it is this time?" Axl asked.

"I don't know, but it must be serious for them to call all of us," X said.

"Yeah, usually they just let you take care of things," Zero said to Axl.

Axl glared at the red warrior. "Are you saying I'm not as important as you two?"

"He didn't mean that. It's just that Zero and I are only called in the case of emergencies now," X said.

Axl snorted but said nothing more. Once they reached their destination, Alia directed them to come around the table.

"What's going on?" Axl asked.

"We've been getting reports of an unknown entity causing havoc in Abel City and from what the scanners indicate, it's moving toward the Hunter Base," Alia said.

"Moving towards us?" Zero asked in disbelief.

"Can you get a visual on who it is?" X asked.

"We've been trying, but something is preventing our systems from obtaining video of whatever it is that's advancing," Signas said.

"See if you can get a lock on its energy signature. That should tell us more," Zero said.

"Locking on now," Alia said.

They waited for a few seconds and then Alia's expression changed to one of shock. "Who or whatever this is, its energy signature is identical to X's."

"Identical to X?" Axl asked.

"But that's impossible. There's only one Mega Man X," Signas said.

X and Zero looked at each other gravely.

"I'm afraid that's not the case," Zero said to Signas.

"What do you mean, Zero?"

"Do you remember Dr. Doppler?"

"Of course. He's the one responsible for reconstructing Vile and building Sigma a new body."

"Well, there was one more creation of his that we failed to mention. He created an evil copy of X called iX and I suspect that's who's coming toward Hunter Base."

"An evil X? That sounds like big trouble," Axl said.

"It is. He's incredibly strong and his armor is just as powerful as my own," X said.

"If that's the case, you and Zero had better go together to stop him," Signas said.

"Why is he coming here though?" Alia asked.

"He hates X and has vowed to defeat him," Zero said.

"Can I go too?" Axl asked.

"No. You're still a B class hunter Axl. This mission is too dangerous for you. Besides, X and Zero seem to know this enemy better than any of us so it's best if they go."

Axl pouted.

"You two better hurry. We can't let him reach Hunter Base," Alia said.

X and Zero nodded and ran out the door.

"I don't get why me being a B class hunter means I can't go on dangerous missions. X was allowed to do it when he was a B class hunter," Axl said.

"That's because X has powers you don't so even as a B class, we knew he was capable of handling the missions he was sent on," Signas said.

"Besides, X was never alone. He always had Zero to back him up," Alia said.

"Yeah, those two are joined at the hip. I swear, these last few months, it's like you literally can't see one without the other. They are always together."

"They've always been like that Axl. They've been best friends since X first became a Maverick Hunter."

"Well if you ask me, they act more like boyfriends."

Alia laughed. "Truth be told, there's a joke around here that if someday, they were to get together, no one would be surprised."

Axl chuckled. "I certainly wouldn't be."

* * *

"X, according to my scanners, your copy is about a mile away from your current location."

"Thanks Alia."

"Let's take him out for good this time. I don't like the idea of another X, especially an evil one," Zero said.

"Zero, to be perfectly honest, I'm actually a little scared. iX is very powerful and he's not gonna stop until he kills me."

"I won't let that happen. Don't worry, I'll be by your side the whole way. We defeated him once and we can do it again."

X smiled. "You're right. Let's do it!"

Eventually, they reached iX's location and saw the evil copy waiting for them.

"X…now that there are no obstacles in my way, I can finally exact my revenge and destroy you!"

"Excuse me, but you seem to be forgetting that there are two of us here," Zero said.

iX looked over at the red reploid and after a couple seconds, narrowed his eyes. "Zero. Why are you here?"

"To dismantle you. You said there weren't any obstacles to get in your way. Well, consider me an obstacle. The only way you're going to destroy X is through my dead body."

"As you wish!" iX charged at Zero with his right hand ready to strike. Zero easily dodged and drew his Z Saber.

iX turned and fired a blast from his buster which Zero promptly deflected with his saber. Taking advantage of the opening, Zero charged and sliced off his RX buster. iX laughed and in a matter of seconds, the weapon was regenerated. Zero glared at his foe.

"You'll have to do better than that."

"I intend to."

iX smirked and raised his right hand to Zero. Suddenly, it shot out toward him with the nails pointed straight at his chest as if to impale him. Zero dodged to the right but the hand snaked around and began to wrap around Zero's torso. Before he could react, the wire had gone around his body twice and after two more rounds, it closed in, trapping Zero.

"Now, how about a shock to your system?"

Electricity shot through the wire and Zero felt thousands of volts jolting through his body. He shouted in pain and X looked on in horror.

"Zero!"

Acting on instinct, X fired a charged shot at his double. iX saw the attack coming and jumped into the air, taking Zero with him. X activated his boosters and leaped into the air after the copy. He glared at his doppelganger.

"Let him go!"

X fired another charged shot from his buster and this time, iX took a direct hit to the face, causing him to release Zero. Both hunters landed on their feet.

"Thanks X," Zero said.

"No problem. But instead of trying to handle him yourself, let's take him on together. After all, we're at our best when we work together, right?"

Zero smiled. "Right."

They turned to their foe who was now staring them down.

"It doesn't matter if you fight me alone or together. Nothing will stop me from destroying you X. Now die!"

iX charged right at his rival. Zero in turn charged at him. Buster met Z Saber.

"Your interference will not be abided! I WILL kill Mega Man X!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

He pressed his Z Buster against iX's chest and fired, sending the doppelganger sliding backwards. He recovered quickly and leaped into the air over Zero before firing a charged shot from his buster at X. X jumped to avoid it but he didn't have any time to breathe before he looked up and saw his double lunging at him. iX slammed into him and they both went hurtling into the ground.

"X!" Zero called out.

"Now I have you. Time to die," the evil copy said.

"Sorry, but I'm not ready to die yet."

X whacked his copy on the side of the head with his buster with enough force to send iX rolling over. He got up quickly and tried to get to Zero, but before he could, iX shot him in the back with an energy blast. X fell and his doppelganger quickly pinned him down.

"You won't escape."

"Release him now!" Zero said, pointing his Z Saber at iX.

"This doesn't involve you Zero."

"Like hell it doesn't. You're trying to kill my best friend and I won't let you!"

"Zero, stay back! I can handle this," X said.

"But-"

"Trust me Zero." X gave his friend a reassuring smile.

Zero lowered his sword and nodded.

"What can you hope to do? I have you trapped," iX said.

"That's right. But if you're going to kill me, wouldn't you rather have me looking at you so you can have the satisfaction of seeing me die right before your eyes?"

"You read my mind, X. I'm glad you've accepted your fate."

_What is he doing? _Zero thought.

iX turned his victim around so X was looking at him. A smirk formed on X's face.

"It's good to know you're gullible."

"What are you talking about?"

X said nothing and his armor suddenly changed color from blue to red. Before his clone had time to react, X raised his buster and shot a stream of fire into his face. iX howled in pain.

"Zero, now!" X called out.

Zero didn't waste any time and fired an energy beam from his Z Saber straight at the clone's chest. It was knocked off X, but Zero didn't stop there. He increased the beam's power until it went straight through iX. He fell to the ground and didn't make a sound.

X got up and went over to Zero, who had a smirk on his face.

"Very clever X."

"Thanks."

"You think we killed him?"

"No way. He's not going to go down that easily."

"You're correct X," a voice said from behind.

X turned and saw iX completely healed.

"I won't rest until I've defeated you."

"Then I guess I'll just have to kill you first," X said.

"You'll never destroy me."

"We'll see about that!"

iX smirked and raised his RX buster. A long spiky chain shot out and in his surprise, X was hooked on his torso. He was pushed back far away from Zero. iX thrust his buster up taking X into the air and then he jerked his left hand to the side, slamming X into a nearby building.

"You're not the only one who can use other Reploid's weapons," iX said.

"X, are you okay?" Zero called out.

Before X could answer, his clone pulled on the Strike Chain, pulling X down and then turned around, pulling the chain and X along. He made a 180 degree turn and slammed X into another building. Zero moved fast and used Crescent Moon Slash, cutting through the chain. X was released and he jumped out of the hole his body had made.

iX glared at Zero and dashed toward him but was halted by an electric shock before he could reach the red reploid. iX was paralyzed, electricity surrounding him. Zero looked toward X and saw that his armor had turned yellow. X turned to him and smirked. Nodding in understanding, Zero dashed toward iX and slashed him with his Z Saber, sending the clone flying.

X went over to Zero, changing his armor back to blue in the process.

"Be ready. He'll be back up any second," X said.

No sooner did the words leave his mouth than they saw a large wave of fire coming at them.

"Look out!"

They jumped away from each other, avoiding the flames. iX then went for the original X. The blue reploid saw him coming and his armor changed to dark green and he fired a shot from his X Buster. A large blue stone appeared in front of him. iX charged up his buster and fired a large blast that shattered the stone. He immediately dashed forward and grabbed X. Electricity pulsed through his arm and he began to shock X.

Upon hearing X's screams, Zero quickly dashed forward and performed his F-Splasher ability, getting through the flames. He saw iX throw his friend to the ground and activated his boosters to dash forward faster.

iX advanced menacingly on his original self. He bent down and grabbed X again and aimed his RX Buster right in X's face.

"Now I will kill you and prove that I'm the strongest warrior!"

X could see the RX Buster charging up an energy blast and glared up at his evil double. "Even if you kill me, you still won't be the strongest. Zero is even stronger than me."

"You're lying. I know how strong you are from absorbing your data and you are more powerful than he is. Once I eliminate you, I'll kill Zero as well so there will be no one to challenge me. Now, prepare to die."

The RX Buster was filled with energy and just before iX fired it, he felt something sharp plunge into his back. Zero had used Rakukojin attack, saving X seconds before his clone could finish X off. Seeing that his doppelganger was stunned, X charged his buster and fired a Plasma Shot. In such close proximity, the blast took off iX's head.

X was breathing heavily (despite the fact that as a robot he didn't need to breathe). When he looked up and saw Zero looking at him concerned, he smiled.

"Thanks Zero."

"Need a hand?" he asked, offering X one.

X gratefully took it and got up. They backed away from iX's body, knowing he would be functioning again soon. Within thirty seconds, the evil clone was back up and turned to face X and Zero. He didn't say anything, just fired a Boomerang Cutter blade. They easily dodged, but iX was already charging his buster. X switched his armor to an orange color and began charging his own buster. iX fired four much larger Boomerang Cutter blades and X activated Rolling Shield. Zero used the Hadangeki attack to deflect the blades.

The clone dashed at X once his shield was down, but Zero intercepted, slamming into him and sending them both to the ground. Zero readied his Z Buster, but iX grabbed his arm before he could use it and with tremendous strength, threw him off.

"Zero!"

X didn't have time to worry about his companion as he had to dodge a charged shot from his double, who was dashing toward him. X changed his armor to light purple and fired a Storm Tornado, hoping to slow his clone down. It didn't work. iX punched his original self in the face, sending him flying. Not wasting any time, the clone fired off a charged shot further weakening his target. Within a matter of seconds, iX had the original X in a vicegrip.

This time, he didn't say anything. He just charged up his RX Buster and held it to X's chest. Zero saw what was going to happen and was already racing toward them to stop the doppelganger. iX unleashed his charged shot just before Zero got to them. The blast was enormous and gave off so much light that Zero had to shield his eyes.

When the light dissipated, Zero's eyes widened in horror at what he saw. X's entire torso was gone. Only his legs, arms and head were intact.

_No…_

Images flashed through his mind. Memories of a sweet girl with long brown hair who dreamed of a utopia for Reploids. He remembered how he held her in his arms as she was dying, remembered the way she whispered his name right before she passed. He remembered the primal scream of agony he uttered upon realizing that she was gone.

_No…not again…_

iX smiled wickedly as he looked down at his victim. "I finally did it. I defeated the greatest warrior on Earth!"

He turned to Zero who was still in shock. "Didn't you say the only way I would destroy X would be through _your _dead body? It seems the only one dead is him. And now that he's gone, the only thing left is to take care of you."

Zero turned to him and his face showed unbridled rage. He flew at the clone screaming with anger clutching his Z Saber. In his fury, he moved so fast that iX had no time to react. Zero thrust his saber straight through the evil X's chest and then used the saber beam to blast away his entire upper body including the head.

Zero put away his saber and ran over to what was left of X. He pressed a button on his communicator to contact the base. Alia's face came on a tiny screen.

"Zero, what's going on?" she asked.

"X needs medical attention now. You have to teleport us back to the base as quickly as possible."

"What happened?"

"There's no time to explain! If he doesn't get treated now, he could die!"

"Understood. Locking on to your coordinates now."

Zero picked up X's parts and looked down at his friend's face with a forlorn expression. _Hang in there buddy. You're gonna be okay. You have to be…_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers. This is the second chapter of "Realization". I hope you enjoy it. Read and please review.

* * *

When Alia saw X's condition, she rushed him into the medical ward. Zero was waiting in his room for word on his friend. A couple hours after X was admitted, Alia came to Zero's door.

"How is X? Is he still alive?" Zero asked.

"Yes, but barely. We're giving him energy to keep him stable so he doesn't shut down completely."

"Is he conscious?"

"No."

Zero paused at that information. "Can you help him?"

"Well, since we have the original blueprints for X's body, we should be able to construct a new torso for him that's identical to the old one. But it'll take time."

"How much time?"

"At least a week."

Zero looked down at the floor. "I see."

Alia looked at him sympathetically. "We'll do everything we can for him."

"I know. Thanks."

When she left, Zero punched his bed in anger.

"Damn it! This is my fault. If I had been faster, I could've saved him!"

Zero had been replaying seeing X get blasted over and over again in his head. If he just gotten there a few seconds earlier, X would be fine right now.

_I'm supposed to protect him and I let him down. But then, this wouldn't be the first time I let down someone I cared about._

He thought back to Iris, the girl he'd come to love. He had to kill her when she turned against him and he still was haunted by guilt that he couldn't save her. Granted, the situation with X was completely different, but the guilt was just the same.

_I couldn't save Iris and I couldn't protect X._ _Is this my destiny?_ _To fail those who mean the most to me? Two people I love and I couldn't help either of them._

Zero jolted at that last thought. "Two people I love? Do I really love X?"

It didn't take him long to answer the question. When he saw iX blast X, the first thing he thought of was Iris's death. He had equated losing X with losing someone he loved. That had to mean he loved X too. And these feelings couldn't have been new since he'd known X ever since he'd first become a Maverick Hunter.

_Then why did I just wake up to them now?_

On the surface, the answer was obvious. It had taken him almost losing X for him to realize just how much strong his feelings for the blue reploid were. When he thought deeper about it, Zero realized that he had been in love with X since before Sigma's first defeat. If he didn't love X, he wouldn't have been so willing to sacrifice himself.

The reason he hadn't recognized his feelings until now was because there was rarely a threat that could really kill X and the few times those threats did show themselves, he and X had always defeated them and if necessary, he gave up his own life for X's sake and X went on to win the battle. He was always around so Zero never had to confront his feelings for X and was content with their relationship just being a friendship.

When Iris died, that was the first time he really knew what it felt like to lose someone he loved and after that, he became stoic and cold around everyone, even X at times. But still, he did everything he could to keep X safe. As long as X was alive, he knew the world would be in good hands and he could have peace because the one he cared for the most was safe.

_And now he's barely clinging to life because I was too slow to help him. But at least this time, I get a second chance. I'm not gonna make the same mistake I did with Iris. When he wakes up, I'm gonna tell him exactly how I feel._

* * *

After that first day, Zero stood outside the door of the medical ward, waiting for news of progress with X's new body as well as making sure that he was still stable. Since he didn't need food or water to sustain him, Zero didn't have to leave his post. The other hunters wondered about his odd behavior since he'd never shown this level of worry over anyone before.

On the third day straight of seeing him standing by that door, Alia decided to intervene.

"Zero, can I talk to you?" she asked.

"About what?"

"Not here, in my room."

"I'm not leaving until they have X completely repaired," he said firmly.

"Zero, you can't just stand out here waiting. It's unproductive and it's unhealthy."

"I don't care. I wasn't able to keep him safe so the least I can do is be by his side when he wakes up."

"What about your job as a hunter? What about iX? If he's able to regenerate, then he's still out there and still a threat."

"iX won't be back for a while. He thinks he's destroyed X and that was his goal."

"Even if that's true, you still shouldn't be worrying yourself to death over X. Our team's doing the very best they can and X is stable. We're working on his new torso and progress is going well."

"I know all that."

"Then why do you insist on waiting out here?"

"Because it's MY fault that he's in this situation to begin with! I couldn't protect him Alia. I already let him down once. I'm not letting him down again."

"Zero…"

"Alia, I realized something after that battle. My feelings for X go deeper than I thought they did."

She had a good idea of what he meant, but she asked anyway. "What do you mean?"

Zero gave a weak smile. "I know this may be trite, but…I'm in love with my best friend."

Alia smiled. She always had a feeling this day might come. "I understand. And I get that you want to be there for him, but X wouldn't want you just worrying over him and neglecting everything else. Find something to do to take your mind of this and I promise that you'll be the first to know if anything changes."

He looked down in thought for a few seconds before nodding his head at her.

* * *

At the end of the week, Zero went back to the medical ward first thing in the morning. He stopped the first Reploid "doctor" who came out.

"Is X still stable?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Is his new torso finished?"

"Almost. According to Signas, it'll take a few more hours before it's ready to be attached."

"Is he conscious? Can I see him?"

"No and no. No one but the medical Reploids are allowed to see him until his new torso has been attached."

Zero looked down in disappointment. He wanted to see X and tell him how he felt. He looked back at the doctor. "When he wakes up, you tell me immediately, got it?"

"Understood."

Several hours later, Alia came into Zero's room.

"Zero, X's body has been repaired and he's about to be reactivated."

Zero ran out of the room and rushed to the medical ward, bursting through the door. His eyes darted around looking for X and when he spotted the blue reploid, Zero was by his side immediately. He smiled upon seeing that X looked exactly like he did before the battle. A button was pressed and few seconds later, X's eyes fluttered open. The first face he saw was Zero's.

"Zero…"

"Hey buddy."

"I'm glad you're here."

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you right now."

"It's good to see you too."

"X, do you think you can get up?" Alia asked.

"Yeah."

He pushed himself up with his hands and then turned his body around in Zero's direction.

"Alia, could you clear the room? There's something really important I need to tell X and I'd like some privacy."

She smiled knowingly. "Of course. Everyone, Zero and X need some time alone. Let's go."

Once everyone was gone, Zero turned to X, who was looking at him curiously. "What did you need to tell me?"

Instead of answering right away, Zero pulled X into a hug. "I'm sorry X. What happened was my fault. I wasn't able to protect you."

X pulled back in surprise. "What? Zero, it wasn't your fault. If anything, it's my fault for being careless."

"No. If I had gotten there sooner, you never would've been hurt."

"Zero, it's okay-"

"No it's not! I failed you as a partner and as a friend."

X smiled. "No you didn't. You said you would be there with me the whole time and you were. You fought by my side and when I was hurt, you took me to where I could get healed. That's what a partner and friend does, isn't it?"

"X-"

"I don't blame you and I don't want you blaming yourself either. It's not your fault. Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"X…I love you. I think I have for a long time, but I didn't realize it until I almost lost you."

"Zero, do you mean that?"

"Absolutely. You mean more to me than anyone else in the world."

X grinned. "I'm glad to hear it because I feel the same way."

Zero smiled and hugged X again. "I swear on my life that I'll never let anything like this happen to you again."

X hugged him back, smiling as well. _I believe you, Zero._


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again. This is the third and final chapter of this story and I hope you like it. I decided to refer to the evil X as just iX in this chapter to make it easier to follow. If you want me to go back and do the same to the first chapter, let me know. Read and please review.

* * *

When X was discharged from the medical ward, he and Zero told Signas of their new relationship. The commander wasn't surprised and in fact, fully supported them. They decided not to tell Axl since they didn't trust him to not spread the news all over Hunter Base.

"So, what do you want to do?" Zero asked.

"Really, I'd like to just go to sleep for a while. I know I wasn't awake for the repairs, but I feel a little sore."

"Alright. I guess I'll hang out with Axl."

"Zero?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we boyfriends now?"

Zero looked at him in surprise for a moment and then turned away.

"Are we boyfriends? Let me think…" he said, stroking his chin.

X looked at Zero anxiously. "Well?"

Zero looked back at him. "Do you love me X?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you want to be in a romantic relationship with me?"

"Yes."

"And do you expect this romantic relationship to be exclusive between us?"

"Yeah."

Zero smiled. "Well then, I guess we're boyfriends."

X gave Zero a playful punch in the arm. "Don't play with me like that!"

"Well, you asked a pretty obvious question."

"I just wanted to hear you say it."

"Go on and take your nap. And make it a quick one. The less time you spend asleep, the less time I have to be around Axl."

"Zero, that's not nice."

"You know how annoying he can be."

"Yeah, but he looks up to us. You can at least try to be pleasant around him."

"Fine. You're lucky I'd do anything for you."

"Really? Well, I might just have to take advantage of that."

"Oh great. Me and my big mouth."

X laughed. "You know that whatever I ask you to do comes from a good place."

Zero smiled. "Yeah."

"Well, I guess I'll see you later."

Zero watched him until he was out of sight and then went to Axl's room. He knocked on the door and a few seconds later, Axl came to door and his expression was one of surprise.

"Zero? What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to hang out," he said, though he didn't sound enthused.

Axl looked excited initially but slowly his expression changed to one of suspicion. "You never want to hang out with me. You always spend your time with X. Why the sudden change?"

Zero sighed. "You want the truth?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"X is asleep right now, so I decided to spend time with you until he wakes up."

"So the only time you want to be around me is if X isn't available."

"Well, if you don't _want_ to hang out, I can always find something else to do."

"No, I do want to spend time with you."

"Okay, so what do you want to do?"

"How about we play a video game?"

"Video game? Where did you get a game system?"

"Alia got me one so I wouldn't be bored."

Zero rolled his eyes before walking into the room. "Alright. What game?"

"How about this one?" Axl held up a game called Yugioh: Forbidden Memories

"What kind of game is this?"

"It's a card game. You use Monster cards to battle each other and whoever loses all their life points first is the loser."

"Okay."

Axl set up the game and explained the basic rules before going to 2 Player Duel.

"You get the starter deck since you've never played the game before."

"Isn't that a little bit unfair?" Zero asked.

"Once you get the hang of playing, you'll have a better chance at winning. Trust me."

The two played several rounds, most of which Zero lost, but Axl saw that he was enjoying himself.

"You know, I thought I wouldn't like this game, but it's actually fun since it requires strategy," Zero said.

"Yeah. It's pretty cool."

"X and I will have to play this sometime."

"Hey, maybe we can all take turns," Axl suggested.

"Sure."

Suddenly, they heard the sound of the alarm, signaling a Maverick threat. Signas once again called all Hunters into the briefing room. The two ran out of Axl's room and met up with the others.

"What's the problem this time?" Zero asked.

"iX is back."

"Dang, he figured out X survived that quick?" Axl said.

"Speaking of X, where is he?" Signas asked.

"He's sleeping," Zero said.

"Well go wake him up!"

"No," Zero said firmly.

"Why not?" Alia asked.

"I'm going to take care of iX myself."

"Zero, are you crazy?" Axl asked. "If you and X couldn't beat him together, what makes you think you can do it alone? Do you want what happened to X to happen to you?"

Zero gave Axl a piercing glare. "What happened to X is the entire reason I'm doing this alone. I'm not going to risk him being hurt like that again."

"Zero, I understand that you want to protect X, but what you're doing is incredibly dangerous. You could die and then X will have to go through the same thing you went through," Alia said.

"I can handle it."

"Can I at least go with you?" Axl asked.

"No. I want this fight to be just between us. I've got a score to settle with him."

"Zero, are you sure about this?" Signas asked.

"Yes." Without saying another word, he ran out the door.

* * *

Zero didn't have to go far because iX was right outside the perimeter of the Hunter Base.

"Where is X? I know he's still alive."

"Your opponent is me," Zero said.

"You are not my concern. Where is X?"

"You're not getting to him."

"If you won't tell me where X is, I'll just have to destroy you and find him myself."

"Try me," he said, taking out his Z Saber.

iX ran at Zero while charging his buster. Zero got into a defensive stance, putting his sword diagonally in front of him and waited. Just as iX was on Zero, he thrust his buster out and fired a powerful blast. Zero's sword dispersed the blast and acted as a shield though he was pushed back by the force of the attack.

_How was his sword able to block my Plasma beam?_

Zero didn't waste any time and charged at iX immediately. In his surprise, iX was unprepared to defend himself and so Zero hit him with the full force of his blade, cutting iX in half.

Zero quickly turned around, ready to face iX again. It didn't take long for the copy to regenerate and as soon as he was repaired, he turned and fired another blast at Zero, which Zero avoided by jumping into the air. He flipped over and used the Hyouretsuzan attack, but iX easily dodged. Seeing an opportunity, iX used the Strike Chain and hooked Zero's sword. He tried to pull it away, but Zero held tight.

While holding onto his sword, Zero glanced at the chain and got an idea. He used the Raijingeki technique and the Z Saber turned from green energy to blue lightning. Just as he'd hoped, the electricity traveled along the chain and iX couldn't pull it back fast enough before he was shocked. Taking advantage of iX's momentary paralysis, Zero used his beam sword attack to take off iX's upper body and it was then that he saw a red orb encased in an energy shield.

_That must be what allows him to regenerate. If I can take that out, I can kill him for good!_

Zero fired his sword beam at the orb, but the energy field surrounding it was strong and didn't budge. Soon, the beam was reflected back at Zero and caught off guard, he was hit and went down, dropping his sword. He got back up quickly and found iX regenerated.

"I told you before, you'll never destroy me. If X couldn't do it, you certainly can't," iX said.

"You underestimate me and that's a fatal mistake."

"We shall see."

iX began charging his RX Buster and Zero readied his Z Saber. However, instead of attacking him at a distance, iX charged Zero surrounded in fire. The speed and force of the hit sent the red reploid flying, though he managed to hang on to his sword. iX followed up by shooting a Storm Tornado. The attack didn't do much damage, but he did feel the sharp winds cut his legs and face.

Zero lifted his head up and saw iX walking toward him. He got to his feet quickly. This caused the evil clone to rush at Zero. He jumped up and flipped over iX before charging up energy in his fist and punching the ground. A dome of blue energy surrounded him and that dome burst, sending out waves of energy which impacted iX and sent him sailing. Without missing a beat, Zero dashed toward and once again executed the Hyouretsuzan attack and this time, it connected, cutting through iX's lower torso. He then raised his Z Buster and blasted his opponent's head off.

Finally, Zero used his saber beam to blast away his upper body in order to reveal the red orb responsible for iX's regeneration abilities. Zero slashed at it several times but to no effect. Realizing he didn't have much time before the regeneration process started up again, Zero jumped away from iX's body.

Zero watched his opponent repair himself and then smirk in satisfaction. iX began charging power and Zero rushed toward him to stop him before he could use his attack. Just before he reached iX, the evil reploid began to glow in rainbow colors and Zero sword attack had no effect. In fact, it went right through iX. Still smirking, iX punched Zero in the face, sending him airborne. He then used a charged shot to further weaken Zero. The red warrior landed with a hard thud.

Once the Chameleon Sting effect wore off, iX immediately started charging energy again. Zero managed to get up and used his sword beam but iX activated the Bubble Shield which protected him from Zero's energy based attack. He walked up to Zero and stepped on his chest. When the shield dissipated, Zero raised his Z Buster, but iX used his right arm to wrap Zero's right arm in wire and pin it down. He then raised his RX Buster to Zero's head.

"You've meddled in my affairs long enough. I'll destroy you and then X will be next."

Before he could blast Zero, two crescent-shaped energy blades came through, cutting off both of iX's arms. Both iX and Zero turned to see X in his Ultimate Armor. X dashed at his clone and punched him in the face, sending him into the street. Zero got up and was about to say something when X punched him in the face.

"What was that for?" Zero asked, glaring at his boyfriend.

X glared right back. "For being an inconsiderate idiot and trying to fight iX yourself without telling me!"

"I was trying to protect you! How is that being inconsiderate?"

"Because you may have been thinking about my safety but you completely disregarded my feelings!"

Now Zero looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"We're partners aren't we? That means that when we fight, we fight together. Didn't we establish that we're strongest when we're together?"

"What does that have to do with me disregarding your feelings?"

"When you fight a battle, I want to be right there with you because I'm stronger when you're beside me and because I care about you."

"I care about you too and that's why I didn't tell you about this. I didn't want a repeat of what happened last time. You almost died."

"Zero, you've actually died twice! And you could've died again if I hadn't shown up. How do you think I would've felt?"

Zero looked down at that comment. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to keep you safe."

"I know. Next time, tell me what you plan to do and I'll decide whether or not to stay behind."

"Alright." Zero clenched his fist and raised his right arm to X. "Partners?"

X smiled and raised his right arm and crossed it with Zero's. "Partners."

iX watched this display in surprise and confusion. _Are they on the same team or not?_

He soon got his answer when X and Zero turned to him and each fired a blast from their busters. iX jumped up and out of the way.

"X, there's a red orb in his chest that gives him the ability to regenerate. If we can destroy it, iX will be gone for good.

"Got it," X said.

iX landed and charged at the two immediately. X jumped to the right and Zero jumped to the left. iX turned around and detached his right arm, aiming for X. Zero was on the move instantly.

"Oh no you don't!"

He cut the wire with his Z Saber before it could reach X. The blue reploid had been charging energy and Zero, recognizing what the change in armor color meant, readied his saber. X fired a large purple laser beam and Zero fired his saber beam. The two attacks combined and took out iX's entire torso including the arms.

"HA! Payback!" X said with a smirk.

"X, the orb!"

"Right."

X's armor color changed again to blueish gray and he used the Sonic Slicer while Zero used the Hadangeki attack. Both blade attacks did little damage the energy shield surrounding the orb. The regeneration process began again.

"It looks like we're going to have to try again," X said.

"We'll do it as many times as it takes. We just need more power," Zero said.

iX charged his RX Buster and used the Spin Wheel attack. X and Zero once again jumped away from each other.

"Zero, energy bolts are coming your way. Get ready!"

Zero nodded. X activated Guard Shield while Zero put his Z Saber in front of him. Both methods were effective at blocking the energy bolts. iX turned to X and fired a charged buster shot. X fired one of his own. The two blasts cancelled each other out. Zero tried to go for a rear attack, but iX turned and shot his hand toward Zero. The blond warrior jumped into the air and gathered energy in his fist once more.

Thinking he was going to the energy field attack, iX jumped up again. Instead of an energy field, a circle of fire surrounded Zero before it exploded outward, sending out powerful shockwaves which hit iX.

"X, heads up!"

"Got it!"

X's armor turned dark red and he shot a fireball at his clone, which exploded on contact. X and Zero went over to the spot of the explosion. When the smoke cleared, they could see that iX's legs were gone and several parts of his body were severely damaged but he was still mostly intact.

"Zero, are you okay?" X asked. He noticed that his partner was breathing heavily.

"Yeah. That explosion technique I used takes a lot of energy so I'm winded right now."

Suddenly, iX grabbed Zero's foot and began to shock him. X acted fast and blasted his right arm off. Zero's blasted his head off with his Z Buster.

"Zero, are you alright?"

"I'm okay. Let's end this because he's getting on my nerves."

"Fine by me. I have an idea. You find a way to send him into the air and I'll use Storm Tornado to destroy his body. Then together, combine our Buster blasts to destroy that orb. We'll have to use all our power in order to pull this off. Can you do this with me?"

Zero smiled. "With you, I can do anything." X smiled back.

They backed up from iX's body to prevent him from grabbling them when he regenerated. Once iX was healed, he turned to face them and looked at X.

"This time, I'll make sure you die."

"You know what? This world only has one X and you're not it," Zero said.

"Once I get rid of the original, I will be the only X."

"That's not going to happen because we're going to destroy you right now!"

"Never."

iX began charging energy.

"Ready?" X asked.

"Ready."

iX began to glow rainbow colors and both knew what that meant.

"He's invulnerable as long as that ability is in effect. Watch out," X said.

iX charged them and X and Zero dodged. He continued to attack them, but they managed to avoid him while the Chameleon Sting ability was still active. As soon as it wore off, Zero charged. iX was caught off guard and Zero executed his Dragon Flame Blade attack, thrusting his Z Saber, which was now covered in fire, and sent iX flying into the air. X was already charging energy and got right under his clone before firing his Storm Tornado attack upward.

Just as he expected, the doppelganger's body was almost completely destroyed. The red orb was visible.

"Zero, now!" X called.

Zero rushed over to his partner and readied his Z Buster. X charged his own buster and then fired a gigantic blast upward, with Zero firing right after him. The force of X's attack managed to destroy the force field surrounding the orb and Zero's attack went through the orb itself. Eventually, the pieces of iX's body fell to the ground along with what little was left of the red orb.

"Did we do it?" X asked.

"Let's blast it one more time, just to make sure," Zero said.

Before they could, the red orb dissolved along with the pieces of iX's body.

"Hopefully, he's gone for good this time," X said.

"Let's get back into the base. I'm beat."

"Now you know why you shouldn't fight without me," X said with a smile.

"You're not gonna let me live that down, are you?"

"Sure I will, as long as you remember not to do it again."

"I'll remember, believe me."

* * *

Zero was taken into the medical ward to get patched up while X was in his room, now in his regular blue armor. Zero had asked Alia to do analysis on iX to find out what the red orb was and she figured out that it was iX's core. Once Zero's injuries were taken care of, he went to see his boyfriend.

"Hey X."

"Feeling better?" X asked.

"Yeah. Listen, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

Zero sat down next to X. "I want you to understand why I went off and fought iX without telling you."

"You said you were trying to protect me."

"I was, because I was afraid of losing you, like I lost Iris."

X gave him a curious look. "Iris?"

"Colonel's sister, from the Repliforce."

"I know who she is; I just don't understand why you said you lost her."

"I say that because I was in love with her."

X's curiosity turned to shock. "You were?"

"Yes, I was. That's why I felt so horrible when I had to kill her and I still feel guilty that I couldn't save her. It's the same reason why I felt that you getting hurt was my fault. I love you and I felt like I'd failed you like I did her."

"So, when iX blasted me…" X started.

"The first thing I thought of was holding Iris and watching her die. That's when I knew I was in love with you. Losing you was the same as losing her."

"I see."

"That's why I didn't want you fighting. The idea of you dying terrifies me. Losing Iris was hard enough. Losing you…would destroy me."

"Zero, I understand how you feel because I love you too. Losing you would tear me apart. But do you remember what you promised me?"

"Of course."

"I know you'll keep that promise, so you don't have to worry about losing me."

Zero was speechless for a few moments, but slowly smiled. "I'm glad you believe in me so much."

"You've never given me a reason to doubt you."

Zero clasped X's hands. "I wasn't able to protect Iris, but I will always protect you."

"I know you will and I'll do the same for you."

They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before Zero came to a decision.

"X, meet me in the briefing room in ten minutes."

"What for?"

"Just do this for me, okay?"

"Alright."

* * *

Ten minutes later, X came into the briefing room and was surprised to find all the hunters, along with Alia and Signas. Zero was standing in the middle of the room.

"Zero, what's going on?" X asked.

"I wanted to share something with everyone and in order to do that, I need you."

"What's that?"

Zero put his hands on X's shoulders and kissed him on the lips. X's eyes widened in shock and gasps were heard around the room.

"HA! I knew they were gay for each other!" Axl said.

X soon closed his eyes and kissed back. After several seconds, Zero pulled away and turned to the crowd gathered.

"Everyone, I'm in love with Mega Man X and he loves me too. We are boyfriends. To anyone here who was thinking of getting with X, he's mine and is now off-limits. Any questions?"

When he heard no response, Zero smirked. "Good. Come on X."

The two walked out of the briefing room hand in hand.


End file.
